The Bet
by JessiChi
Summary: A bet between the Yamis arises, now they will see who can behave the best for three days! Part 4: "Team Hikari" has been added!
1. And So It Begins: The Bet

It was late into the night, around two AM to be precise, and the three Yamis were gathered together in the basement of the Turtle Game Shop. Now the fact that the three were together at all should suggest something was in the works.  
  
"Alright Pharaoh, why the heck did you call us here so late?" Yami Bakura asked with an annoyed voice.  
  
"I have a proposition." Yami Yugi replied.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" Yami Malik asked in a tone much like his white haired friend but with a touch of curiosity.  
  
"A challenge." Yami Yugi smirked as it seemed like he'd sparked Yami Bakura's curiosity as well.  
  
"A challenge to see who can behave the longest," at this both of the other Yamis started looking disinterested so Yami Yugi had to hurry up and regain their attention "But the winner has the losers as his servants for a day." They both focused on Yami Yugi again.  
  
"Before we decide to do anything, what are the rules?" Yami Malik asked and Yami Bakura nodded his agreement.  
  
"We must be well behaved for three days. Any mistakes, such as breaking things and angering people, especially upsetting the Hikaris, is a strike against you. At the end of the third day we shall be judged, and our Hikaris will have input to make sure everything is counted." Yami Yugi explained.  
  
Yami Bakura didn't look thrilled at having to be nice but having the Pharaoh as a servant for a whole day? It would be worth it so he agreed.  
  
Yami Malik also agreed and so this is how the story begins... 


	2. Day One: The First Morning

*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
"Ugh.." Malik groaned at the sound of the alarm clock.  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
He pulled the covers over his head as he turned the other way, wishing someone would turn the annoying thing off.  
  
Through the haze of his sleepiness he realized someone _had_ turned it off, and was shaking his shoulder. Finally giving in he turned back over and opened his eyes. Malik was surprised to find his Yami standing next to his bed.  
  
"C'mon you're going to be late for school!" Yami Malik said as he pulled his Hikari out of bed by the arm and led him to the closet where he preceded to dump clothes into the confused boy's arms.  
  
Malik only had time to get a thought through once his Yami had shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
'Alright...what on earth is going on here?'  
  
Then as if his Yami's words finally sunk in he began to frantically try to get dressed.  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
Over at the Ryou residence, Bakura had been up a while and was making a quick breakfast when his Yami walked in.  
  
"Need any help?" Yami Bakura asked almost inaudibly.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at his darkness.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I'm okay." Was the reply.  
  
Bakura decided to ponder over this later or else he was going to be late for school, so he scooped the contents of the pan out onto a plate and turned off the stove.  
  
After eating quickly, the white haired boy left the kitchen and picked up his school bag on the way out.  
  
After Bakura had left Yami Bakura sighed and started cleaning up after his Hikari.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Yugi was running even later then Malik this morning and his Grandpa was away for a few days so he and his Yami were expected to fend for themselves.  
  
So of course Yugi was surprised to come downstairs and find breakfast ready for him, complete with Yami sitting at the table and surprisingly the kitchen held no signs of mass destruction.  
  
"Good morning, Hikari." Yami Yugi said happily.  
  
"Um..morning Yami...how did you manage to do this?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami Yugi sweatdropped slightly "Lots of studying?"  
  
"Riiiggghtt......" The light grabbed a plate and wolfed his breakfast before bidding goodbye to the former Pharaoh and running off to school.  
  
Yami Yugi smiled to himself 'I've got this in the bag.'  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Hey guys. I know the chapters are short but I'm going to try and post atleast one part of this story a day. Underline the word TRY. So how are all of you and how do you like it so far? 


	3. Day One: Everyone's Scheming But The Pha...

Names I shall be using for the Yamis:  
  
Yami Yugi - Yami (Unless it's a Hikari addressing their own Yami.)  
  
Yami Bakura - Akifa (Nicknamed Aki)  
  
Yami Malik - Mariku (Nicknamed Mars)  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
School went normally for the three Hikaris. They sat, they listened, they snoozed, they listened, they stared, they snoozed, and finally, they went to lunch.  
  
"Guys, something's up." Bakura said as he walked up beside Yugi and Malik.  
  
"No kidding, my yami practically threw me out the door to make sure I wasn't late for school." Malik said as he sat down.  
  
"My Yami cooked breakfast, I didn't even know he _could_ cook!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Aki actually asked if he could _help_ me with breakfast." Bakura put in.  
  
"I wonder what their game is?" Malik mused.  
  
"I don't know," Bakura began.  
  
"But we're going to find out." Yugi finished.  
  
And with that the three Hikaris made a promise, to find out what was up with their Yamis at all costs.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
Bakura walked into his house and called that he was home as he set his bag down and put on some house slippers.  
  
Akifa was soon standing infront of his Hikari and asking how his day was.  
  
"It was fine yami." Bakura answered, with a hint of suspicion seeping into his voice.  
  
The yami made his way upstairs with a nervous sweatdrop as Bakura kind of stared/glared suspiciously after him.  
  
Sighing, the white-haired teen walked into the kitchen and stared at the lack of frying pan and plate from earlier.  
  
'Did he....?'  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Yami Bakura was currently upstairs sitting at his Hikari's desk with sheets of paper, pencils, pens, rulers, and little thingimajigs used for architecture, all spread out before him.  
  
'Let's see...no, too obvious...hm...maybe...hehehehehee...'  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
The tomb robber's fingers danced over the hall phone's keypad, spelling out a familiar number.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Shutting the door behind him, Malik didn't bother to announce his arrival back home, He knew Isis was out at work and his yami wouldn't care. Or so he thought...  
  
"Hey hikari I didn't know you were back." Mariku said as Malik walked into his room.  
  
"And you would care why?" Malik asked, not trying to hide his suspicion.  
  
"No reason, just trying to be a good yami to ya!" And with that Yami Malik left the room leaving Malik in a state of complete loss.  
  
"Huh..?" Was all the blonde boy could manage.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Mariku was out in the hall shaking with silent laughter, he knew he shouldn't really be risking it but how he enjoyed confusing his Hikari!  
  
Just then the private cell phone even Malik didn't know he had rang.  
  
The Yami quietly went downstairs because Akifa was the only one who knew his number and he didn't want to risk Malik finding out about it.  
  
"Yeah what's up?" He greeted.  
  
"You up to cause some trouble for our 'Respectable Pharaoh'?" Came the voice of Bakura's darkness.  
  
"You know it buddy, whatcha got in mind?"  
  
And so our two troublemakers plot.....  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Yugi got home and went straight to his room.   
  
"Hey Yami." He greeted.  
  
"Hey Yugi, how was your day?" Yami was laying on the bed with their Duel Monsters cards spread around.  
  
"Fine, what have you been up to?" Yugi asked as he dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat on a clean spot of the bed.  
  
"Not much really." Yami absentmindedly waved a card.  
  
"Well don't get yourself into trouble, I'm going to meet Bakura and Malik at the Cyber Cafe." And with that the little light was up and out.  
  
Yami blinked. 'Since when does he hang out with Malik? I've got a bad feeling about this...'  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whee! XD 


	4. Day Two: Team Hikari

The rest of the former day had gone normally, and once again we see everyone's morning rituals.  
  
At the Ishtar residence Mars had to drag Malik out of bed again.  
  
In the Ryou household Bakura was eating breakfast again while his yami had shut himself in the basement with paper, pens, and a phone.  
  
At the Turtle Game Shop Yami Yugi watched as his hikari ran frantically about getting dressed, attempting to brush his hair, and then nearly tripping on his way down the stairs.  
  
Oh yes it was mostly a repeat of yesterday.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
But once the Hikaris and Yamis had gone separate ways, mass plotting began once again in both parties (minus one Pharaoh of course).  
  
For one, the Hikaris had neglected to say they didn't have school today so the yamis weren't expecting them home until around three in the afternoon.  
  
People on the streets parted way for the three Hikaris, if only their yamis could see them now, they'd be proud.  
  
Clad in black and dark colors, they walked with a taller boy on each side and the shorter one in the middle.[1] They walked liked they _owned_ the city.  
  
Striding into the mall the crowds continued to part for the three boys as they made their way to the mall's spy gadgets store..  
  
The three lights had then done their shopping and then went home like normal little boys, NOT.  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Malik went home, and then after checking to make sure he was alone, began placing cameras in every room except the bathroom, and always in places he was sure no one would expect.  
  
After wiring a tap into the phone he picked up a walkie-talkie.  
  
"This is Malik, everything's in place."  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Yugi was on the roof of the school where their equipment had been set up. Hardly anyone went up there and since there was no rain on the forecast they figured it'd be fine.  
  
Malik's voice rang out from the walkie-talkie propped against one of the many TV screens.  
  
"Good, your house is coming in fine Malik. Bakura?" Yugi had done his own house before going to the school to make sure everything got set up properly at the other's, especially since it was their yamis who were known to cause trouble.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
"I'm almost done.." Bakura was currently standing on the kitchen counter placing a tiny camera where one of the kitchen cabinets met the wall.  
  
"Okay we're all done at my house!"  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
"Great. We're set then." Yugi smiled as he shut a laptop and the two boys on camera did peace signs.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
[1] I drew a picture of "Spy Bakura". It turned out good in my paint prog but when I uploaded it onto the net it was hard to see his clothes properly...well anyway he's wearing a dark grey-ish/black shirt, dark grey-ish/black jacket, and dark blue jeans. The pic can be found at:  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=118213  
  
  
I was going to put what the Yamis were up to in this chapter too, but after following the Hikaris around it just didn't feel right to put the yamis in the same chapter. Also I'm sorry it took so long but I had hit a road block in my plot that I had to work out, and I think it's fixed now. See ya guys! 


End file.
